A company may partner with another company to offer services for their mutual benefit. For example, a first company that has many customers (users of the first company's services) may work with a second company to provide discounted or free services or products from the second company to the first company's customers. In doing so, the first company provides a benefit to its customers while the second company expands its reach to new customers. There are various problems associated with such an arrangement. For example, the customers of the first company would need to subsequently re-authenticate themselves with the second company to access the discounted or free services or products.
For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a sequence of displays on a user device to provision a third-party service over a telecommunications network. As shown, a web browser of a user device on a telecommunications network is utilized to access AMAZON PRIME, which is a paid subscription service offered by AMAZON. The user device displays a web or mobile application (“app”) form for the customer to input authenticating information to access the third-party service on the user device. Once the authenticating information is complete, submitted, and processed, the customer can access the third-party service at the user device.
Moreover, when a first company offers a service of the second company as a bonus service, a customer is typically given a passcode to redeem the bonus service. The additional burden of remembering and entering a passcode leads the customer to forego redeeming the bonus service. Moreover, oftentimes there are delays between when a customer becomes eligible for a benefit and when the customer is apprised that the benefit is available. As a result, the customer is less likely to redeem the bonus service because the passcode was lost, misplaced, or the customer simply chooses to avoid the burdensome process of registering for the bonus service. These and other drawbacks obviate the benefits that should flow from the partnership when providing bonus services to customers.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described herein. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.